


The Paladin's

by b0rn_c0nfused



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-22 17:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rn_c0nfused/pseuds/b0rn_c0nfused
Summary: Rebecca and the other paladins work their way to free the universe from Zarkon. What could go wrong?





	1. A rough start

Hey. I should introduce myself. My name is Rebecca. I fly the black Voltron lion. I’ve in space for about 5 years now. I lost my arm to the Galra when I was forced to fight in a gladiator ring. Now, I have a cyborg arm. It can turn into a weapon, too.

Walking around, I pass Princess Abigail’s room. She smiles at me continues to work on whatever she’s doing.

I make my way to the Black Lion’s hanger. I get inside and Black roars. Sitting in the bridge, I close my eyes, and I can see through her eyes. An hour passes before I hear beeping. Somebody’s approaching the Black Lion.

Through the live cameras, I can see Taryn. She’s the new Altean staying with us. Her brother and family lived on a colony inside of a galra base. Little did her people know, the villain lotor was just stealing their quintessence. ( quintessence is somebody’s life force. It keeps them alive and healthy.) 

I open Black’s month for her to come in. She heads to the cockpit of the Black Lion and sits in an extra chair.

"I feel like something’s wrong with Abigail." Taryn says to me.

"Why? She seems fine to me." I say.

"Ever since her father died ten thousand years ago, she hasn’t been the same." Taryn sighs. 

"Your about five thousand, right?" I ask her. She nods. 

"She’s lived more lifetimes than anyone I know. She’s quiznaking ten thousand years old!" 

"Yes, but I think she misses her father. Zarkon killed him all those years ago. I cannot see her upset no longer." Taryn looks upset.

"Why don’t we take her back to Altea?" I ask.

"Altea was destroyed ten thousand years ago! It doesn’t exist any longer!" 

I slump back in my seat. 

"We’ll think of somethi-" before I could finish my sentence, a loud rumble shook the ship. 

"We’re under attack! Everyone to their lions!" I can hear Abby’s voice in the castle’s PA system.

I immediately wake up the lion. Taryn’s in the back trying to find something to hold onto.

I put on my helmet and I can hear the screaming voices of the other paladins, Diego, Nicole, Bre and Em.

Diego flys yellow, Nicole flies blue, Bre flies green and Em flies red.

"Where did they come from?" Taryn screeches.

"I don’t know know, but where ever it was, it was Zarkon’s doing." I yell back.

A second later, a laser blasts the Black Lion.. And everything goes black..


	2. In the cross fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in Em's POV

Chapter 2: In the Cross Fire   
Em’s POV  
It’s currently 5:00am and I’m in the training part of the ship I spend most of my time here because I can and everyone on the team sees me as an ‘emo’ because I’m very moody and have trust issues but hey, I can’t help it if my mother left me when I was a baby and my father died when I was like 8.   
Anyways I’m Em and I fly the red loin. I got kicked out of the Garrison because of ‘discipline’ issues and now Nicole is always trying to one-up me saying she’s the best ‘Sharpshooter’ or whatever it is, but let me tell you the only real reason she got to be in the fighter class back at the Garrison was because I dropped out!  
*SIMULATION OVER* I hear the speaker say then, I put my Bayard down and grab a drink. Bre walks in the room.  
“I thought I might find you in here” Bre said.  
“Bre, hey what are you doing here? It’s 5 in the morning, you should be sleeping.” I stumbled upon my words.  
“Might I have you know, I never sleep. Science consumes my life, in a good way but I’m looking for you.” She adds.   
“Me? Why in this universe would you want to see me?” I said.  
“Because Abby said I had to work on my fighting skills in case we had to fight off the galra and we couldn’t get to our lions.”   
“So, your asking me to…” I started to speak but then Bre cut in “To train me. I’m asking you to train me.”  
“Okay...” I began.   
I set up the Level one robot for her to fight after we went over proper stance and usage of each weapon. Once she completed three levels, I took it upon myself for her to fight me.   
I let her win a few times but by then she could annihilate me, and I didn’t even throw it.  
“See, you’re amazing! Maybe if you stop focusing on science and finding your family all the time, you could be an amazing fighter.” I encouraged.   
“Thanks, but I like what I like. Maybe I could come train with you occasionally though.” Bre said optimistically.  
“Yeah like you said, I’m in here 24/7.” I quoted.  
We spent a long-time training to the extent that I loss track of time.   
"We’re under attack! Everyone to their lions!" I can hear Abby’s voice in the castle’s PA system.  
I put on my armor and rush to red. As I entered the cockpit, I hear Red roar, I see galra troops attacking and there is no way we can destroy them. If there is one thing I learned from therapy its that you have to attack the root of the problem for it to go away so, I zipped passed the army and made way to Zarkon’s ship.  
I paused for a moment to charge the fire blast, but I could see one of the lasers on Zarkon’s ship pointing right at me. I couldn’t move till I was done so I had to pray that I could shoot first. That’s when I see Rebecca Fly in front of me to protect me.   
“REBECCA NO!” I shouted.  
I saw a big flash and then all the galra troops retreating.   
“Whoo!” “Yay!” “I think we did it” I heard the other paladins say.   
Then I turn to see the black lion floating around and has lost all power. “Rebecca.” I call out over the coms. “Rebecca!” still no answer. I fly over there like the speed of light and enter the black lion to see Rebecca and Taryn out cold. I walk over to Taryn and wake her up.   
“What happened?” Taryn asked.  
“The black lion was hit with one of Zarkon’s Lasers. Do you remember anything?” I said.  
“No, I don’t.” She looked scared.  
I hear a thud and turn to see Rebecca on the floor having a seizure. “Guys come here quick, Rebecca is having a seizure!” I called for the others.   
We managed to get her into a cryopod but I’m still waiting to hear from Abby and Caitlyn to find out if she is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Next chapter will be in R's POV


	3. A hard afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon!

Chapter 3: A hard afternoon  
Rebecca’s POV  
I fall out of the cryopod and hit my arm against the cold, hard ground. I groan. Sitting up, I can hear people make their way toward me. It was a loud bang, after all. “Becca!” I can hear a faint voice in the background. I can’t tell who or what it is as my head is still feeling fuzzy, but I can make out the words a bit.  
My head becomes more clearer and I can feel Em hug me. Aww, so somebody does care.  
“You asshole! You scared us half to death!” she lectures me. I open my blue eyes to see her helping me up.  
A few minutes of the lecture, the rest of the team runs in. Taryn and Abigail in lead. “Rebecca! Oh, thank the ancients! I’ve never seen you so pale in my life!” Taryn says.  
“What Happened...?” I ask. My eyes are just starting to open. I can’t really open them too much.  
“Zarkon fired the Iron Cannons. I was going to get shot before you jumped in and took the shot for me. That was cool of you, thanks I guess…” Em said.  
“Well, your welcome. Can I go back to my room now? I don’t feel good.” I groan. My head’s burning and my stomach feels like It’s on fire.  
“Of course.” Abby replies and she escorts me back to my room. She sits me on my bed and tells me that she'll have Diego make me some medium rare steak. Who could go wrong with that?  
A few hours later and I can hear the castle of Lions be getting shot at. Just like yesterday. I can hear the paladin's hurry to their hangers. “Move, move, move!” Em yells. She’s becoming more of a leader. I want her to lead Voltron if anything happens to me.  
“Wait, what about Rebecca?” Nicole yells  
“She can’t fly the lion! She needs to rest for at least a few decopheobs!” Em yells back.  
A few minutes go by and I can hear the paladin's screams from my helmet's coms.  
“We can’t shake them!”  
“We need Voltron!”  
Enough of this. I sit up and groan only to realize I haven’t had any pain killers in the past few hours. Whatever. My team needs me. I put on my armour and dash out.  
Running down the hall (I looked like a chimpanzee running btw) I came to the Black Lion's hanger and jumped into the lion's mouth. Sitting in my seat the lion comes to life and at my orders and flies out of the castle.  
I can see the other four lions struggling to hold off the galra fleet.  
“Looks like you guys could use some help.” I comment. Shooting at most of the galra ships.  
“Aww, man! Rebecca! Now we can form Voltron!” Nicole screams.  
“You idiot! You shouldn’t be out here!” Em yells  
“On me, FORM VOLTRON!” I yell. One by one, the lions fly in formation.  
A minute later, we destroy most of the galra ships. The rest start retreating. We disassemble and fly into the castle.  
I walk out of the lion and I feel dizzy. I try to walk forward but it’s hard to stand, I can hardly breathe and then I see my vison getting foggy and I fall to my knees. My head starts to slurr. I try and keep myself level. A few minutes later, I can’t keep myself up anymore.. I fall onto the ground. I stare up in awe of my lion.

Then.. 

Nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatll happen next? Idk ask Em on Instagram ( @emrocks22 ) I'm not writing the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! A new series! Don't worry, Riverside is still happening, I'm just taking a small break.
> 
> (Yes, this chapter is short. They'll get longer, I promise.)


End file.
